


Lik A Star War

by Popchop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Poetry, i'm inordinately pleased with myself, lik the bred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popchop/pseuds/Popchop
Summary: it's... a bunch of lik the breds? what more is there to say!





	

my name is rey  
tho i kno not why  
i always yern   
to goe and flie  
and wen the force to i awake

i steele the falcon  
and goe escape

\----

my name is finn  
or so poe seys  
i would note kill  
so ran insted  
but wen i pick the saber up

i stand my ground  
i’ve had enuf 

\----

my name is poe  
and wen i flie  
my lasers do  
light up the skie  
and wen the order com to fite

my x-wing goes  
itll bee alrite


End file.
